Las tres chicas de James
by Eliza Green
Summary: James tiene una novia la cual quiere con el corazón, una exnovia que no lo dejará aún que sea lo último que haga y... una chica la cual causará conmoción en la mitad del Hall. Cap 1: James es mío! rr!
1. ¡James es mío!

_Ningún personaje conocido es mío, pertenecen a J.K.R... si no fuese así, yo estaría disfrutando, mientras viajo por el mundo xD! que no es el caso U.u_

**Las tres chicas de James**

Capítulo Uno: "James es mío"

Soy James Potter, el chico más popular de Hogwarts mi colegio donde aprendo a ser mago. Sí, como leen, estoy aprendiendo a ser mago, aún que ustedes no lo crean. Tengo 17 años y curso en Gryffindor, la casa de los leones valientes y leales. Soy hijo de magos. Como dije hace poco soy el chico más popular de mi generación y de todo el colegio, las chicas gustan de mí y los profesores ya no saben que esperar, ya que soy uno de los más grandes alborotadores del colegio, no el único porque Padfoot (mi mejor amigo) siempre me acompaña, por lo que los dos causamos más dolores de cabeza de los que la gente quisiera.

Describiéndome soy lo que toda mujer desea, suena arrogante, no? pero así es! soy muy atractivo e inteligente (soy el segundo en notas en el curso! como lo ven!?). Tengo los ojos color chocolate, con unas pestañas por lo que las chicas suspiran. Mi cabello es negro y, créanme, es MUY difícil de manejar, por lo que siempre está despeinado, pero eso no me aproblema, me da un aire salvaje tan atrapante que varias han caído por mi imagen, jejeje ya deben imaginarme a grandes rasgos, pero mi mayor virtud (por así decirlo) para atrapar a las chicas es mi encantadora sonrisa. Oigan! que tuve que practicarla muchas veces frente al espejo para así conseguir la atención de una sola chica, pero solo funcionó con otras muchachas que no captaban mi interés.

En fin, para todas soy irresistible (ya se que para ustedes también!), pero para su pesar, y gran alegría mía, tengo una linda, hermosa, adorable, tierna, simpática y magnífica novia hace ya cuatro meses, su nombre es Lily Evans y sepan que la admiro y quiero mucho.

A ver como les describo a Lily sin parecer simple, cursi o un pervertido?... creo que puedo hacer que parezca tan fantástica como yo lo veo, pero lo de pervertido y cursi quedará de todas maneras, así que tendrás que aguantarme un poco, pero que les quede claro que NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! solo admiro con un ardor incansable a mi pequeña flor, entendido!?

Les cuento: Lily, para encerrarla en una palabra, es maravillosa. Tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda que me matan, son tan sinceros, que siempre me pierdo en la inmensidad de sus ojos como si fueran un gran mar esmeralda. Siempre me transmiten ternura, que me llena. Esos ojos fueron lo que me atrapó en su red desde el comienzo de todo, bueno sus ojos y otras cosas más (no piensen mal de mí!). Lily es pelirroja, tiene un color de cabello que hace un interesante juego con sus ojos; su cabello es una cascada de fuego, largo hasta los codos y liso, además cabe decir que siempre tienen un rico olor a cereza, muy rico (odio ser cursi, lo he sido hasta ahora? espero que no...). Siguiendo con la descripción de mi preciosa novia, es delgada, pero no de esas tablas de mesa! no! mi Lily tiene sus curvas bien marcadas, no son exageradas, pero suficientes como para que se le queden mirando e imaginarse cosas que, bueno, mejor no nombro. Sus pechos son pequeños y redondos, me pregunto como serán si los tocase... EJEM, bueno eso pueden omitirlo!... ufs... tiene una cinturita muy mona y unas caderas me cuando camina frente a mí, no puedo apartar mi mirada, veo como van y viene... van y vienen... ven que parezco un pervertido!? cofcof... mejor pasemos a otro tipo de descripción.

Lily, además de ser muy guapa, es muy inteligente y cuando digo "muy inteligente" es poco decir, creen que exagero?, para que sepan Lily siempre, siempre (anótenlo bien en sus cabecitas!), siempre ha sacado excelencia académica en todo tipo de materia y en todos los años, hasta podría apostar que hasta en el jardín de niños era la primera en su clase. En quinto la nombraron prefecta y podría decir que es la única que ha podido semi-controlarnos (para dejarlo claro, hablo de mis amigos y yo, los merodeadores), hasta los mismo profesores piden su ayuda y ella, como es tan buena, lo hace sin chistar.

Siempre correcta y seguidora de las reglas, bastante orgullosa, pero fiel hasta el final y no se vayan a meter con su carácter, que es tirarse a una hoguera como si de una piscina se tratara, en serio, yo lo he hecho y no he salido bien parado. Además de todo, mi pelirroja, es muy celosa... yo no entiendo por qué, siendo que ella siempre ha sido mi prioridad, nunca le he engañado, ni mentirle puedo! pero Moony me dice que soy tan despistado que no me doy cuenta, quizás ustedes lo sepan y me cuentan, vale?

En fin, Lily es la chica perfecta para mí: Linda, de carácter fuerte, pero dulce como ella sola. Ven lo que les dije? es magnífica.

.- Prongs, nos tienes esperando quince minutos, cuando demonios moverás una pieza? – Padfoot me habló repentinamente, se me había olvidado que estaba en el tren camino a Hogwarts, junto con mis amigos, jugando un lento juego de ajedrez (pero el que lo hacía lento era yo, solo para poder presentarme a ustedes, a que soy bueno?) miren que hacer esperar a Padfoot no es bueno – tanto te cuesta pensar!? – oops, Padfoot se a cabreado y ha tirado el tablero, causando la risa de Moony. Yo, por otro lado, solo me dedico a sonreír inocente.

Les he nombrado tanto a mis amigos, pero no les he dicho nada de ellos, así que haré un espacio para hablarles un poco de ellos, no les molesta, verdad? Bien! entonces, les cuento!

Hablemos primero de Padfoot o mejor dicho: mi mejor amigo y hermano (solo nos separa la sangre y el apellido, pero no me importa): Sirius Black.

Sirius, llamado Padfoot solo por nosotros los merodeadores, es un chico tan popular como yo. Hemos sido amigos desde el primer día que llegamos a Hogwarts, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos. Juntos, somos los más grandes alborotadores de Hogwart haya tenido jamás. Los alumnos nos respetan y temen, mientras que los profesores nos vigilan día y, si es posible, noche.

Padfoot tiene el cabello negro como el mío, pero como dice Lily: "le cae elegantemente por la frente a gran diferencia tuya, James" y además no es alborotado como lo tengo yo. Sus ojos son grises, me gustan sus ojos y no me miren con esas cara de "es marica o que!?" porque hasta ustedes saben que los ojos de Sirius son atrapantes! o si no... por qué hay tanta muchacha detrás de esos ojos profundos y absorbentes?... (en verdad parezco marica...). Siguiendo con la descripción, Sirius, es alto, tanto como yo. Es delgado y varias chicas dicen que es bien formado, pero yo no podría decírselos, no me fijo en los chavales!.

Sirius proviene de una ancestral familia de sangre pura, los Black. Toda su familia ha pasado por Slytherin y son del lado oscuro de la fuerza (ya me suena a la guerra de las galaxias esto jajaja) pero es verdad, la familia de Pad no es exactamente de aquellas que desparraman amor al mundo y mi mejor amigo tiene ideas totalmente contrarias a las de su familia, es por eso que el año pasado se ha mudado conmigo y mi familia, así que vive en mi casa. Es lo mejor que hay, podemos vivir como lo hacemos en Hogwarts y planear las más grandes travesuras para el año... si es que Lily no se enoja!.

Padfoot es muy inteligente, se le da la materia con solo escucharla una vez, memoria auditiva es lo que tiene. Así que aprueba con facilidad si es que le cuentas la materia del examen el día anterior... será cabrón? aún así no es uno de los primeros en la clase, una de las cosas que puedo distinguirme de él, que yo soy el segundo en mi curso completo (Lily es la primera, no es admirable!?).

El carácter que tiene es fuerte (todo lo contrario a su novia. Sí, tiene novia, pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante) no le gusta esperar demasiado (se habrán dado cuenta al ver tirar el tablero de ajedrez) solo ha esperado a una persona una vez en su vida y esa es Lizzie (su novia y mi mejor amiga). Sirius también (como ha dicho Lizzie) es muy romántico y tierno... bueno yo no podría decir lo mismo si intentas levantarlo de la cama con el ruido de un silbato o agua o choques eléctricos o dando vuelta el colchón o bombas de humo o tirándole a Wormtail encima o... bueno muchas cosas más, pero pasaría toda la tarde en eso.

En fin, será mejor que se den cuenta de su carácter más adelante, porque Lizzie es la única que puede hablarles, de él, mejor que yo, como no? si es su novia desde hace un año (a que no lo creen, pero no puedo mentirles) Se conocieron por una sarta de incidentes, donde Sirius se enamoró de Lizzie (como no!? si ella es una dulzura) y dejó a su ex-novia de la semana por ella (sí, antes tenía novias de la semana...). Padfoot es un enamorado empedernido, cada vez que puede está con ella, la abraza, le da dulces, le hace cariños en el pelo y le roba besos en la mitad de la clase... la profesora McGonagall ya lo ha llamado varias veces a su despacho para decirle que: "Los mimos entre pareja son indebidos en clases, Black! deje el hábito o lo empezaré a castigar!", pero ustedes creen que Sirius hizo o hará caso alguna vez a los profesores!? JÁ la respuesta es obvia: Jamás. Así que pasó varias veces castigado, pero todo lo detuvo cuando empezaron a castigar a Lizzie también. Si este galán, como verán, la sobreprotege... pero ya sabrán por qué más adelante.

.- Yo me voy, el tonto de Progns anda muy distraído y quiero ver a Lizzie un rato antes de llegar a Hogwarts – Padfoot se levantó de su asiento y Moony lo miró sobre su libro. Yo por mientras solo sonreí y lo vi salir del compartimiento.

.- Me pregunto por qué estará tan gruñón hoy – preguntó Moony, dirigiéndome su mirada, a lo que yo solo levanté los hombros, en verdad no lo sabía.

Moony, mi segundo mejor amigo (suena a niño pequeño, pero es así) llamado así por los merodeadores, pero su nombre real es Remus Lupin, como le llaman algunos: el prefecto corrompido. Bah, si Remus es bueno, siempre trata de detenernos, pero al final termina cayendo bajo nuestro convencimiento. Trabaja junto con Lily, como se darán cuenta, los dos son prefectos.

Remus es un chico especial, es bastante inteligente y saca buenas notas, se la pasa leyendo y dándonos charlas de ética y moral para con Snape, pero eso no es lo especial que tiene, Moony, es un hombre-lobo... hey! ni se muevan de sus asientos para salir corriendo, que Remus es una de las personas más buena que he conocido! Siempre trata de ayudar a los demás y es muy amable con toda la gente, todo lo contrario a estas cuando saben de su "pequeño" problema, pero les prohíbo que salgan despavoridos sin saber más de mi amigo.

Tiene el cabello castaño claro y muy ordenadito. Sus ojos son de color miel, pero tienen un dejo de tristeza, que siempre me mantiene un poco preocupado. Moony, casi siempre, tiene un aspecto algo enfermizo y por eso algunos creen que es muy débil, pero Remus es lo más fuerte que hay (física y psicológicamente), tiene esa fuerza sobrehumana que adquirió por su cambio.

Es reservado y callado, pero con nosotros, sus amigos, sierre intenta decir lo que le molesta o no, sus miedos y sus alegrías y nosotros lo menos que podemoas hacer por él es apoyarlo, acompañarlo y tratar de comprenderlo, que es un poco difícil dado que no tenemos su problema. Por culpa de todo lo que sufre, Remus nunca ha podido ser completamente adaptado a los demás, intentar conquistar la chica que le gusta o realizar actividades en donde haya mucha gente. Pero tengan claro una sola cosa, yo no les estoy contando esto para que sientas lástima por él, otra cosa que les prohíbo, porque a pesar de todo esto, Remus está feliz con nosotros y no necesita de que lo miren con lástima, eso le rompe el orgullo a cualquiera!.

A finales Remus es una gran persona, tiene el cariño de todos y cada uno de sus amigos, y no se lo ha ganado por que sí, sino por ser amable y respetable con todos, siempre y en cada oportunidad que puede.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Wormtail, el último merodeador. En sus brazos traía una gran variedad de dulces y se sentó al lado de Remus.

.- Las galletas de animalitos están muy buenas – sonrió mientras se metía una a la boca – además hacen los ruidos de sus respectivos animales, no es genial? – me miró para ver mi respuesta un poco anhelante. Yo solo sonreí divertido y asentí con la cabeza.

Les hablaría de Peter Pettigrew, pero no creo que me alcance el tiempo, Lily está pronta a llegar y Peter será nombrado solo por ser Merodeador... no les molesta, verdad? espero que no...

Pasaron unos diez minutos en que Moony leía, Wormtail comía y yo, simplemente, miraba el paisaje oscuro. Ya estábamos todos vestidos con nuestros uniformes, debía faltar una hora, más menos, para llegar al castillo y yo ya quería ver a mi querida novia.

.- He vuelto – esa voz, de la cual yo estaba completamente prendado, llegó a mis oídos como música. En la puerta estaba mi hermosa pelirroja con su perfecto uniforme.

.- Te he extrañado – puse mi mejor carita de perro degollado, para que viniera lo más rápido posible a mis brazos, incluso los alcé hacia ella, para que viniera pronto.

Ella me sonrió y caminó hasta mí, para acurrucarse en mis brazos. Que exquisita sensación, amo cuando mi pelirroja se acomoda en mi cuello como ahora mismo lo hace. Yo le beso la cabeza y sonríe.

No es cosa de segundos, cuando una rubia despampanante abre la puerta golpeándola brutalmente. La miro unos segundos y la reconozco en instantes. Cassandra Ross.

Cassandra es Gryffindor al igual que nosotros. Tiene un pelo rubio exquisito con rizos perfectos que enmarcan su rostro. Tiene unos labios rojos que siempre brillan por algún tipo de labial y una piel suave como perla. Sus piernas son largas y tiene una cintura escultural. Unos pechos que dejan locos al cuerpo masculino y unos ojos azules que te electrizan.

De un carácter fuerte y vanidoso. Se las da de gran reina por el colegio, pero nadie le niega el trono. Todo lo que quiere lo consigue y proviene de una familia de dinero, pero donde todos son muggles. Y chico que quiere, chico que consigue, sea como sea, ella DEBE obtener lo que sus deseos imperan. De personalidad abierta, sincera al máximo, hasta podría llamársele un poco cruel. Decidida y fiel a sus ideales, jamás se deja pasar a llevar y arde Troya cuando su orgullo es herido.

Académicamente es buena, pero le falta muchas noches de estudio organizado para llegar a tener lo que se necesita para ser auror. De todas formas eso no es muy importantes... lo importante que tienen que saber ustedes es que Cassandra es... mi ex-novia, si como bien leen, mi EX-NOVIA. Puedo sentir sus "ooh" general, pero no se preocupen, les explicaré el porqué es mi ex-novia.

Terminamos cinco meses antes de empezar con Lily... pero verán esta historia es mucho más compleja de lo que creen. Nosotros no empezamos como generalmente empieza una pareja: los dos se gustan, se quieren y establecen una relación para ser felices. No. Nosotros empezamos para que Lily pudiera sentir celos, celos y fijarse en mí. Lo malo es que pasamos tres meses juntos y ella creyó que en verdad estábamos juntos por amor, lo cual a principios los dos acordamos que sería un arreglo solo para conquistar a la pelirroja (ella lo tomó sin chistar), pero yo no sabía que Cassandra se enamoraría de mí. Luego... me separé de ella y no nos hablamos ni topamos hasta finalizar el curso, o por lo menos intenté de que así fuese, hasta que, al cambiar un poco mi actitud, logré conquistar a mi hermosa pelirroja.

.- Cómo es eso de que están saliendo!? – entró sin ser invitada y encaró a Lily con rabia – No puedo creerlo, Evans! me has traicionado!! tú sabías que a mi aún me gustaba James!! Eres una perra! – el insulto simplemente me ofendió, pero mi novia se me adelantó olímpicamente.

.- Ten cuidado con tu lengua, arpía!! – le amenazó – Que yo sepa a finales de curso tú misma dijiste que ya no te importaba James... E INCLUSO!! empezaste a salir con Grant!! – le apuntó con el dedo incriminándola, yo simplemente estaba petrificado mirando la escena – Así que yo no he traicionado a nadie! – Sus ojos verdes peleaban con los azules de Cassandra.

.- Pues no estábamos saliendo de verdad! era para causarle celos a James y volviera conmigo! – Vamos que parecía espectador de la lucha libre viendo como las chicas se asesinaban con la mirada.

.- Que pena porque ahora James está CONMIGO! así que puedes irte por donde viniste! – apuntó la puerta sin dejar el contacto visual. Me cohibí un poco, el carácter de estas dos chicas era enorme y cuando peleaban era como ver dos oso combatir por un pescado, que en este caso, el pescado sería yo.

Cassandra gruñó con enojo. Cortó el contacto visual con mi pelirroja y lo dirigió directamente a mí.

.- Juro que volverás conmigo! tú eres mío, James! – sentenció la rubia girando con la cabeza en alto y saliendo del compartimiento enojadísima, yo solo me quedé con la boca abierta.

.- Ni te atrevas a acercártele! – Gritó la pelirroja por el pasillo, para luego dar el portazo de su vida. Recuerdan la explicación de los osos? ahora ven por qué hice comparación tan bizarra?. Luego el castigado sería yo, por culpa de Cassandra.

.- Creo... que mejor nosotros nos vamos... – Moony salió rápidamente del compartimiento, llevándose a Peter y dejándome totalmente indefenso contra la ira de mi (ahora no tan dulce) pelirroja.

En estos momentos me revolvía nervioso en mi asiento. Que situación más incómoda y ni siquiera sabía muy bien como solucionarla... quizás hablando...

.- No creo que hable en serio... – sonreí intentando calmar un poco el asunto, pero error. Lily me miró con los ojos intentando fulminarme el cerebro.

Claro que hablaba en serio James, que eres idiota, cosa que Cassandra quiere, cosa que consigue, o por lo menos siempre hace hasta lo imposible para... me pregunto por qué no quedó en Slytherin!?

Nuevamente caímos en el silencio. Lily respiraba fuertemente, estaba visiblemente enfadada... vamos Potter algo más que se te ocurra? y ahí fue cuando una varita mágica se iluminó sobre mi cabeza.

Fui directamente a mi baúl y lo revolví buscando lo que creía salvaría mi situación en ese minuto. Y ahí estaba, lo saqué triunfal y me dirigí directamente a mi novia.

.- No te enfades, que tu eres la única que tiene mi corazón – le pasé la paleta en forma de corazón y ella la observó unos segundos, tratando de calmar su mal humor.

Finalmente se rindió y tomó el dulce que le ofrecía susurrando un leve "Gracias". Le di un beso en los labios, gentilmente y esto lo aceptó mucho mejor que el dulce.

Faltaba una media hora para llegar al colegio, quería aprovechar para estar a solas con mi Lily, pero Padfoots entró estrepitosamente al compartimiento.

.- No lo mates Lily! es mi único hermanooo!! o por lo menos el único al cual puedo llamar un hermano! – y se arrodilló teatralmente, llevándose una mano a la frente – si lo matas, tendrás que matarme a mí también! -.

.- Padfoot!! – lo siento, debía reprenderlo! es que no se puede estar a solas un ratito... y en paz!?. Además venía con esas frases maricas que saca de las películas de Disney que Lizzie le 'obliga' ver (recalco el obliga, porque estoy seguro que él mismo le pide que vean esas películas de niños!).

Lily por su parte empezó a reír con la parodia de mi mejor amigo, algo buen debía sacar de la situación, no?

.- Sirius... te dije que no entraras... – en la puerta se encontraba Elizabeth Claren, mi mejor amiga y tierna novia del recién llegado. Su voz era suave y sobrecogedora.

Lizzie es encantadora. Tiene unos hermosos rizos de princesita de cuentos de hadas que le llegan hasta un poco más debajo de mitad de espalda. Sus ojos son pardos y desbordan dulzura. De una estatura un poco baja, cuerpo curvilíneo, y delgada. Su piel era más bien un poco pálida. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, de la cual, solo con mirarla, te enamoras de ella.

Mi mejor amiga tenía un carácter suave, no se enojaba con facilidad, por no decir nunca. Como buena Gryffindor era valiente frente a sus miedos y cálida frente a todo tipo de personas. De un corazón grande, pero el cual le ha traído serios problemas a veces, es por eso que Padfoot se pasa para ser un sobre-protector. Siempre intentando dar lo mejor de sí, sin rendirse hasta lograr sus objetivos. Elizabeth es bastante tímida, eso debe quedar fuertemente grabado en sus mentes, Lizzie es totalmente tímida, pero aún así logra traspasar la barrera del miedo.

Académicamente le cuesta, por ser un poco distraída. Siempre pasa en las nubes y eso no le permite concentrarse bien en clases, Lily siempre le ayuda en todo (mi pelirroja no podría ser mejor amiga –suspiro-). En notas Lizzie se ha superado enormemente, desde que ha empezado con Pad, es como si Este le iluminara el camino.

Pero lo más importante e impresionante de la relación Black-Claren es la personalidad opuesta de estos. Sirius es un gran alborotador, Lizzie es lo más ordenado que puede haber. Sirius es un sin vergüenza, mientras a Lizzie todo le da vergüenza, siendo la chica más tímida que conozco. Sirius puede llegar a ser terriblemente cruel, mientras Lizzie no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Las fans de Padfoot no saben como es que siguen juntos, siendo tan diferentes, pero no es obvio? Para Padfoot esa personalidad y actuar tan opuesto a él lo desconcierta y atrae enormemente, no sabe como una persona puede ser tan dulce, cuando el mundo ha sido un total desastre contra ella. Admira la fortaleza de Lizzi y ama su personalidad, quien complementa su ser, no es lindo todo esto? me llego a emocionar, no se si les aburra, espero que no.

.- Vamos, James! – sentí como Lily tiraba de mi mano, para sacarme del compartimiento, ya habíamos llegado y debíamos bajar del tren.

En la estación nos encontramos con Moony y Wormtail, así los seis nos dirigimos a los carruajes. Subimos y pronto llegamos al castillo. Durante el trayecto Pad y yo estuvimos divirtiendo a todos con nuestras ocurrencias, pero es que me gusta hacer reír a mis amigos y en eso nos encontramos con Alice y Frank, para perderlos luego con el mar de gente. Ya sabrán de ellos un poco más adelante.

Estábamos sentados ansiosos a que los de primero pasaran a la selección y como esperábamos, los pequeños aparecieron por la puerta central totalmente nerviosos.

.- Pobrecitos, están nerviosísimos – Lizzie se llevó una mano a la cara un poco apenada por los chiquititos de primero.

.- Tranquila, amor, solo son ansias pre-selección – Padfoot la rodeó con su brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Lily y yo sonreímos, yo mismo a abracé para sentirla más cerca. Pude sentir la mirada fulminante de Cassandra unos asientos más allá, pero no me quería amargar la noche por culpa de ella.

Los chicos terminaron de entrar y una figura más alta de las demás me llamó la atención.

Era una chica de pronunciadas curvas y largas piernas, de alta estatura. Su piel era pálida y su cabello era negro, creando un gran contraste. Sus ojos eran de color miel, lo pude notar a la distancia. Era muy hermosa y se me hacía terriblemente conocida. Estaba seguro que yo conocía a esa chica. Algo en sus ojos almendrados me llamó la atención cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi corazón latió fuertemente, de sorpresa y debo avergonzarme al saber que me había sonrojado.

.- Quien es esa chica? – agradezco que Lily no se haya dado cuenta de mi sonrojo, o por lo menos eso creo.

.- No lo se... – llevé mi cabeza al plato vacío, no quería ver a la chica, por ninguna razón. Algo me decía que ella tenía algo que me remordía la conciencia y no sabía que! ahg!

La selección terminó rápidamente y la chica quedó en Gryffindor, pero no le tomé ninguna importancia. Cené rápidamente y me levanté de mi asiento. Todos habían tratado de hablar con la chica, pero yo me sentía avergonzado conmigo mismo y lo único que quería era llegar a la sala común para estar abrazado a mi novia unas dos horas y luego subir a mi habitación.

Sentí como Lily estaba preocupada por mí, lo sabía por como tomaba mi mano y me miraba a veces de reojo.

.- Pasa algo? – preguntó cuando salíamos del comedor y yo no supe que responder.

Caminamos unos pasos más, hasta que mis tres amigos y las chicas estábamos afuera.

.- James Potter, no? – la pelinegra se paró frente a mí. Yo levanté la vista, encarándola, otra vez su cara se me hizo tremendamente conocida.

Todos nos quedamos callados, que sepa nadie había dicho mi nombre frente a esa chica.

.- Nos conocemos de antes? – sonó muy descortés, lo sé, debí asentir y ser buena persona, pero esa niña me tenía nerviosa.

.- Por supuesto que sí, tonto – ella se cruzó de brazos – no puedo creer que te olvidarás de mí! son Selene! Selene Ruelen, acaso no escuchaste mi nombre en la selección? – y puso una cara de enfado, que estaba seguro que lo hacía para que yo me sintiera mal.

Selene Ruelen... Ruelen una de las familias más prestigiosas de Francia, sí, lo sabía. Hacía ya 10 años había conocido un señor con ese nombre y su hija de la misma edad que yo. Nos habíamos juntado por un asunto sumamente importante y que en verdad no recuerdo muy bien.

.- Amor? de donde se conocen? – Lily me miró a los ojos buscando una explicación racional para no empezar a sentir celos, pero no puedo recordarlo! arg! maldita memoria!

.- Amor!? – la pelinegra se alteró – son novios!? – que pregunta, íbamos de la mano, nos abrazábamos y éramos más cariñosos que una pareja normal de amigos, acaso no era un poco obvio?

.- Sí, por qué? tiene algo de malo? – la voz de mi pelirroja se congeló. Todos los presentes se helaron también y Cassandra apareció en escena, me pregunto si otra cosa podría ser peor.

.- Sí, James es mío! – sentenció la rubia. Si las miradas matasen, Cassandra estaría muerta. Lily y Ruelen la miraban de una forma, que no se si algún día lograré describir, solo puedo decir que la quería ver bajo uno treinta metros bajo tierra.

.- James es mi Novio! – Lily me abrazó, intentando acapararme, pero la frase siguiente me dejó helado, como supongo al resto de la gente también.

.- Pues las dos se joden, porque James es MI PROMETIDO! – el silencio reinó en el Hall y ahí fue cuando recordé todo.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** _Un intento de un fic totalmente distinto a lo que escribo generalmente, me ha salido largo y quizás le haya lateado un poco, pero no lo sabré a menos que me manden un bello mensajito apretando el botoncito GO:D y escriben para mí. Lo harían, por favor? yo estaría sumamente contenta y motivada para seguir escribiendo si es que les gusta:D_

_Gracias a todos lo que se dieron el tiempo de leer, Besoos:D!_

Liz.


	2. La Primera Mujer de mi Vida

**Las tres chicas de James**

Capítulo dos: "La primera mujer de mi vida"

Estimado/a Dino:

Tienes toda la razón, pero venga a saber tú como es que me meto en este tipo de problemas...

Como suponen, esa noche no pude estar con mi novia, sentados frente al fuego, abrazados y dejándonos llevar por el momento. No. Tuve que escapar de tres chicas furiosas, brutales y con un conocimiento en Encantamientos e insultos que me sorprenden.

Ufs... hoy mismo he tenido que salir más temprano de lo común para mandarles una lechuza a mis padres. Quería que me explicaran todo lo que estaba pasando Dios!. Quizás yo no les cuente mucho sobre mi vida amorosa, pero tampoco es para que supongan que estoy soltero y me impongan prometida de un día para otro!... O sea... no de un día para otro, al ser un acuerdo de hace diez años atrás, pero yo no sabía que iba a estar tan... sujeto de mi pelirroja.

Estaba con la carta ya redactada desde la noche anterior. No pude dormir bien, así que tenía un laargo pergaminos con tantas preguntas e historias que quizás mis padres demorarían en leer (y comprender con todos esos enredos que a veces sufro en eso de las cartas) y tenía una cara de muerto viviente que no me la sacaría nadie.

Llamé a mi lechuza negra, de ojos ámbar el cual le daba su nombre, y le até la nota a su patita derecha. Ámbar voló dos veces sobre mi cabeza y salió disparada por una de las ventanas, luego de mi orden de llevar esa carta a la mano de mi madre.

Quieren saber que es lo que pasó hace diez años, para quedar en semejante lío?... Verán:

Un día normal de Primavera, yo, me encontraba jugando con mi nueva escoba edición especial para chicos de 10 años (yo tenía 7, así que me sentía todo un niño grande sobre semejante juguete). Volaba a unos dos metros de altura (lo máximo que puede llegar esa escoba) cuando uno de los elfos de la casa me llama:

.- Señorito James, su padre le busca – me dijo el elfo con su voz chillona. Yo, al ser un rebelde, no respondí y me hice el desentendido. Seguí jugando varios minutos más, mientras el elfo intentaba bajarme, hasta que la potente voz de mi padre me sacó de mi entretención.

.- James Potter, baja ahora mismo de esa escoba! – Lo miré inocentemente, mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, tenía que hacerme el niño bueno y así siempre saldría ganando.

.- Qué pasa, papá? – a veces era tan sin vergüenza, sabía que me estaban llamando hace varios minutos y yo solo me hacía el tonto.

.- No sabes cuanto rato que te han estado llamando? – me reprendió con una mirada, yo solo seguía inocente.

.- No me había dado cuenta... – ven a que me refiero con sin vergüenza, quizás eso no haya cambiado mucho de todas maneras.

.- Vamos, que pronto llegaran importantes visitas y necesitas verte bien! – me posó una mano sobre la cabeza y me hizo caminar directamente a mi habitación.

Ahí me hizo bañarme, cambiarme y arreglarme como todo un caballero inglés. Repetía una y otra vez que debía estar presentable para la ocasión, lo que yo no sabía es la importancia que tendría esa presentación para mi futuro, ni tampoco me importaba mucho. No se por qué no me preocupé en ese momento de lo que podría llegar a suceder, pero tampoco sabía que una pelirroja me removería el piso de esta manera, ni que una rubia me perseguiría incansablemente, ni que terminaría con el uniforme hecho polvo por culpa de tantos encantamientos. No. Ahí solo me importaba jugar sobre mi escoba nueva, y no saben las ganas que tengo ahora de volver a ser pequeño y solo preocuparme de aprender a volar lo más rápido posible.

Ya estaba listo y pronto sería la hora de la cena. Estaba parado en el may de mi casa, mientras me miraba la ropa formal que ceñía con mala cara. Eso de andar formal era un cacho, no podía hacer nada ya que la ropa se podía dañar y hacer eso era atravesar los peligrosos límites de ira de mi madre.

Pude ver a través de los grandes ventanales como un sobrecargado carruaje se detenía frente al pórtico de mi casa o mejor dicho, mansión. Del vehículo, impulsado por caballos negros, salieron dos personas: Un gran hombre de un frac color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra (muy estilo agente de hombres de negro) y una niña con un hermoso vestido de corte francés de color blanco, que ahora que lo pienso, le quedaba precioso. Además llevaba unos zapatitos de charol negros, con calcetines blancos con encajes.

Me fijé en la niña, tenía más menos la misma edad que yo. Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, liso y sedoso. Tenía un flequillo sobre las cejas y listones, con flores brillantes, que adornaban su cabeza. Su piel era pálida, tanto que parecía espectro. Sus ojos eran como la miel, pero tan intensos que parecían amarillos; su forma era almendrada. Su mirada me dio un escalofrío cuando se topó con la mía y giré rápidamente mi cabeza. En ese momento no me gustaba que las niñas se dieran cuenta de cuando las miraba... vamos que solo tenía 7 años.

Mi padre que estaba a mi lado, se adelantó cuando los dos invitados entraron a la casa. Tomó la mano del señor frente a él y sonrieron cómplices. Al parecer eran muy bueno amigos por el abrazo que luego se dieron, unos buenos amigos que no se veían hace mucho tiempo. Los dos adultos ya eran de avanzada edad, quizás unos 40 años.

Para que sepan, a mis padres les costó tener hijos cuando jóvenes, así que cuando yo nací, fui la luz de su mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que la familia Potter quería tener un hijo, así que fui una bendición para ellos. Eso ha causado algunos problemas, siendo que he sido criado bajo muchos mimos y es por eso que en mi época de quinceañero era tan arrogante y egocéntrico como Lily algún día les explicará.

Mi madre luego se adelantó y saludó al adulto. Él como caballero que era le tomó la mano y se la besó con respeto. Intercambiaron algunas palabras de emoción, hasta que por fin repararon en nosotros dos.

.- Thierry, él es James Potter, mi hijo – Apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, despeinando más mi cabello despeinado (no pudieron lograr que se ordenara, toda una proeza, incluso para encantamientos especiales). El señor me miró con sus intensos ojos azul zafiro. Su cabello negro perfectamente ordenado le daban una onda imponente y su piel pálida me indicaba que parecía que sufriera de anemia o algo así.

.- James, él es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Thierry Ruelen – me lo presentó mi padre, para tomar la mano del señor y estrecharla como caballero inglés que era y sigo siendo – ha venido de Francia a visitarnos – claro... a visitarnos! ya verán por que me enojo, pero sigamos con el relato.

.- Mucho gusto, James – yo respondí con una sonrisa y antes de decir alguna cosa como "el gusto es mío" o "encantado" el hombre se me adelantó – quiero que conozcas a mi hija, Selene Ruelen – el hombre alargó su brazo y la niña tomó su mano para ser conducida con elegancia frente mi persona y luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Nos miramos unos segundos sin saber que hacer, pero mi madre se me adelantó en acto y palabra.

.- Es un encanto! – dijo embelesada con la pequeña. Mi madre era sumamente feliz de tenerme, pero no negaremos que también le hubiera gustado tener una linda hija – Se ven preciosos juntos – se llevó una mano a la cara ilusionada, mientras los dos señores sonreían hacia nosotros.

Por mi parte no entendía ni rábano de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solamente nos hicieron sentarnos en el comedor, conversar sobre nosotros mismo, contar historias y conocer cosas del uno como el otro de uno. Toda esa cena fue un plan de reconocimiento. Mi madre no dejaba de decir que éramos tal para cual y que mejor al saber que éramos magos con sangre pura. Aún que no lo crean, era un factor importante y apremiante en la sociedad elite de los magos, inclusive aún lo es, pero con menor fuerza.

Yo estaba empezando a aburrirme cuando los adultos se enfrascaron con sus propias conversaciones, lo que no sabía es que estaban trazando mi futuro el cual estoy viviendo ahora. Ese fue el día en que nos anunciaron nuestro compromiso que sería irrompible.

.- Ustedes están comprometidos desde antes que nacieran – sentenció mi padre, con una sonrisa que al pensarla, me dan ganas de golpearlo para quitarse esa mueca de su cara. Aún que sea mi padre y deba respetarlo, no sabe en el jodido problema en el que me ha metido.

Así fue como desde ese día Selene y yo nos empezamos a juntar con más frecuencia. Nos hicimos amigos, pero no entendíamos muy bien que significaría casarme con ella años después o, quizás, solo era yo el que no entendía el sentido de lo que significaba que me casaría por decisión de mis padres. La cosa es que cuando cumplí once años, no la vi más. No nos comunicamos más y yo personalmente me olvidé mi compromiso, ni siquiera le tomé el peso que debería haberle tomado y ahora ven las consecuencias. Ahora, luego de casi seis años, nos volvemos a ver en Hogwarts y el compromiso aún persiste.

La pregunta ahora es ¿Qué haré?. Tengo mi novia, que me importa demasiado, mi ex –novia, que no me deja respirar, y mi prometida, desde antes de nacer, en la misma escuela, en el mismo curso y, para rematar, en la misma casa. Quizás hasta duermen en la misma habitación, Dios! cómo es que estas cosas me suceden a mí!?

Tengo un lío interno más complejo que el último examen de Slughorm cuando estaba enojado. Sinceramente Lily es lo que más me importa, pero no quiero dañar a Cassandra ya que igual queda un poco de cariño (amistoso más que nada) y Selene... en verdad no se que siente ella, no me lo ha dicho, no conversamos hace mucho tiempo y tampoco me gustaría dañarla. Quizás hasta tenga la esperanza de que ella no quiera casarse... No, que estupidez, sino no se hubiese puesto furiosa al saber que dos chicas más son parte de mi vida.

.- Prongs – la voz de mi mejor amigo me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, estaba caminando hacia mi lugar - te estaba buscando, pensé que te habían raptado! – En su mano llevaba mi bolso con mis libros y cuadernos correspondientes.

.- Gracias Padfoot – le dije al recibir mi bolso. No quise decir nada más, que iba a decir? en verdad no estaba para juegos con eso de las chicas.

.- Que cara... – aportó Sirius, mientras empezamos a caminar. Como ya les dije, tenía una cara de muerto viviente que no me la sacaba nadie.

Bajamos rápidamente para ir al comedor, me moría de hambre y el sueño perdido me hacía bostezar más de lo normal. Estaba cansadísimo y nervioso a la vez. No sabía como afrontar ese día, quizás terminarían odiándome... no se... tengo miedo! Y no me vengan con esas cosas de "eres un Gryffindor!", "tienes que ser valiente!", "representa a tu casa!" o cosas por el estilo, que si tuvieran que afrontar tres chicas buenas con los hechizos, con un carácter de los mil demonios y esa característica celosa y posesiva que tienen las tres... estarían igual o peor que yo! un hombre sabe cuando hay que temer de una mujer... y hoy es mi momento.

Llegamos al comedor y gracias a las fuerzas divinas, ninguna estaba ahí. Al parecer era muy temprano aún. Esperen un momento...

.- Padfoot, como es que estás despierto!? – lo miré sorprendido, sabiendo lo imposible que resulta despertar a Sirius. Recuerdan, que al contarles algo de él, nombré algunas de mis técnicas para despertar a Pad?... era por lo difícil que resulta despertar al muchacho Black.

.- Lizzie me ha ido a despertar en la mañana – se veía preocupado. Al parecer Elizabeth volvía a tener pesadillas en la noche. Ahora entiendo el mal humor en el tren.

.- Y donde está ahora? – quería saber por que no estaba con nosotros, mejor dicho con él.

.- Ha ido con Lily, tenía un "problema de mujeres" como me recalcó la pelirroja, dejándome solo en la sala común – levantó los hombros diciéndome con su gesto que no importaba mucho y que, quizás, sería una tontería.

Yo esperaba que fuese una tontería, tal vez hasta necesitaba que fuese una tontería.

Comimos en silencio, en verdad yo no tenía ganas de hablar y Sirius de seguro pensaba en las pesadillas de Lizzie. En verdad las pesadillas de Elizabeth también me extrañaban un poco, siempre soñaba con nosotros y sus imágenes no eran lo más reconfortantes que hay... Algunos de nosotros muertos, otros en Azkaban, en San Mungo y muchas cosas más que no son un buen presagio. Lo bueno es que solo son pesadillas, pero a veces me llegan a preocupar.

Un aleteo sobre mi cabeza me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento. Sobre mi cabeza volaba Ámbar, que extraño, hacía solo treinta minutos que le había mandado la carta a mi madre, no puede ser tan rápida.

.- Ámbar, qué haces acá!? tienes que ir con mi madre y entregarle mi carta... – no creo que la nueva comida para lechuzas le hiciera un efecto mágico de súper velocidad, verdad?

Mi lechuza me picoteó la cabeza un poco ofendida, ni que le dijera inútil!. Las carcajadas de Padfoot no ayudaron mucho tampoco.

.- Vaya, todas las chicas están en contra tuya, Prongs – que forma de burlarse... primero Cassandra, luego Lily, seguida de Selene para terminar con mi lechuza Ámbar... que seguía ahora?

.- La carta no es de tía Gii? – tomé la carta que la lechuza fervientemente quería pasarme. Exacto, era una carta de ella.

Me extrañé. La abrí y solo tenía una frase.

_Te espero en el Hall  
Gilda P._

.- Que dice? - Padfoot se movía ansioso, siempre se ponía ansioso cuando recibía cartas.

.- Que me esperan en el Hall – suspiré cansado.

.- Si te ve, Gii se preocupará por tu aspecto – Pasé por alto su frase, en verdad quería que se preocupara. Dejé mi plato de comida, no debía hacerla esperar, era tan impaciente como Sirius.

.- Te acompañoo! – yo asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos del comedor y llegamos a los pies de la escalera del Hall. Sentí varios pasos presurosos y sin esperármelo, tres chicas aparecieron en el otro extremo de la escalera. Al parecer venían haciendo carrera. Frente a mi tenía a mi linda pelirroja, una sexy rubia y una despampanante morena.

.- James! – exclamaron las tres y yo, con lo asustado de su pronta reacción, me estremecí.

.- Jamesie!! – y ese apodo me hizo voltear rápidamente, para ser envuelto en brazos de otra mujer más.

A veces me pregunto: por que las mujeres me persiguen tanto? Es que acaso soy tan endemoniadamente atractivo? Quizás soy más sexy de lo que creo y tengo ese don que a las mujeres les encanta. No me miren como un egocéntrico, quererse un poco no es malo y pensando en la situación que estoy, no es difícil tener el ego por las nubes, pero ustedes tampoco se emocionen tanto. La persona que me abrazaba no era una chica ni mujer cualquiera...

.- Oiga Señora! James es mío, suéltelo! – Cassandra se adelantó, bajando las escaleras.

.- James no es tuyo, Ross!! no te adjudiques cosas que ni en sueños volverán a ser tuyas – y para más remate ahora soy una cosa, eso me ofende!

.- Miren quien habla, James es MI prometido, no se le acerque ninguna de las dos! – Ya empezamos con las peleas y ni siquiera había empezado el día.

Las tres chicas me alcanzaron y yo como niño chico, sin saber que hacer, solamente me abracé con más fuerza a la mujer. Siempre lo hacía cuando tenía problemas y este era uno de los problemas más grandes que tenía.

.- Chicas, cálmense... – Padfoot intentó ayudarme, mientras la mujer que me abrazaba se limitaba a 'analizar' a las tres Gryffindor frente a ella.

.- Esa señora está quitándome a mi hombre! – las ocurrencias de Cassandra.

.- Es mi prometido! – saltó Selene.

.- Es mi novio!! – terminó Lily.

Siguieron con un escándalo de "es mío" interminable, hasta que mi protectora por fin habló.

.- Señoritas, por favor! – esto hizo que mis tres persecutoras se detuvieran un poco y dirigieran su mirada – Empezando, Jamesie es mío aún – esto hizo que me sonrojase, a veces no me gustaba que me tratara de esa manera – aún no le he dado a nadie mi pequeño, no es verdad cariño? – y me sonrió con dulzura. Yo asentí fuertemente, no era quien para contradecirle.

.- Y quien es usted para decir eso!? – Cassandra con lo impulsiva que era, hizo que Padfoot soltara una carcajada. Sabía que por el tono no ganaría la simpatía inmediata de mi protectora.

.- Ross, ten cuidado con lo que dices... – le advirtió Sirius en voz baja.

.- Por qué dice que James es suyo? – preguntó Lily más calmada.

.- James está ligado desde pequeño conmigo! – y Selene se ganó miradas asesinas de las otras dos Gryffindors.

.- Señoritas – el silencio volvió y Pad estaba con una sonrisa de diversión que creo difícil poder borrar por un buen rato. Claro, el sabía y las chicas seguían con su mala actitud. Yo parecía un niño pequeño... que vergüenza decirles esto a ustedes, yo debería ser valiente y afrontar a las tres chicas, pero es que no quiero causar daño a tan preciosos ángeles.

.- Cariño... – se dirigió a mí – Ellas son las chicas de las cuales me hablaste? – siempre tan dulce conmigo. Yo asentí, como verán no podía hablar mucho, cualquier cosa sería utilizada en mi contra, yo lo sabía – son más lindas de lo que me explicaste en tu largo pergamino, pero su comportamiento no es tan acorde a lo descrito – las miró a las tres a los ojos. Las Gryffindors se sonrojaron por el comentario, seguro que de vergüenza – pero me han dado una idea interesante – sonrió divertida – lamento decir que los compromisos de James han sido rotos desde hoy y que las tres tendrán que luchar por el amor de mi pequeño – que!? eso no estaba presupuestado para mí! – a partir de ahora, deberán competir por ganarse mi confianza y el amor de mi hijo! – las tres se quedaron de piedra y yo estoy que me desmayo, esto es ultraje! me están utilizando! Padfoot ahora si que si reía con cada comentario o quizás por la cara que estaba poniendo.

.- Y quien dio esa orden!? – preguntó Lily, yo tampoco quería separarme de ella.

.- Yo! – las tres alzaron sus cejas – Gilda, la señora Potter – y las caras de ellas eran todo un poema – Que empiece el desafío! – su alegría me estremeció y Padfoot rió con más ganas al ver mi cara, lo sé.

Ahí tienen algo pequeño y loco para que se den, un poco, a la idea de cómo es la primera mujer de mi vida: Mi Madre, Gilda Potter.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** _Aquí está el segundo capítulo :D! Pobre James, siempre metiéndose en problemas xD! bueno, lo subo porque lo he terminado y me han dado ganas de subir algo para ustedes :D!_

_Aviso 1: El segundo capítulo también lo ha narrado James, pero les aviso que quizás en algún capítulo cambie el narrador, para que haya una visión más grande de los acontecimientos. Por ahora James es mi protagonista preferido, pero puede que en otro capítulo no sea él, reiterando lo dicho al principio ;D! para que lo tengan en cuenta :D por si quieren un personaje en específico._

_Aviso 2: Creo que iré subiendo capítulos cada dos semanas, si me da un ataque de ansias lo subo antes, pero quiero organizarme para cada dos semanas y así tener harto tiempo para escribir._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews:) a **Ferick, HerRonGinHarry, dino **(que no pude reprimir unas risitas por tu review, fue genial xD!)**, Lali Evans y xacuarelax **que me han animado muuuuuuuucho a seguir!! n.n!!!! son lo más lindo que hay:D!_

_Espero le haya gustado este capítulo y se den un tiempito para escribir un review con algún comentario :D! recuerden el aviso 1. Por mi parte, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí :)!_

_Saludos_

_Atte. Liz_


	3. Inicio

**Las tres chicas de James**

Capítulo Tres: "Inicio"

Estoy estresado, ayuda!! necesito por lo menos diez guarda espaldas, para detener a tamaños demonios que mi madre se ha encargado de gestar.

Estamos a Viernes y nunca en mi vida había sufrido una semana tan estresante, y eso que aún ni siquiera nos dan las fechas de los primeros exámenes, ni nos hastían con las típicas charlas de los EXTASIS.

Creen que exagero!? EXAGERAR YO!? es todo menos esoo, definitivamente me siento como un pez asechado por tres oso.

Les relato:

Ya sabrán algo de mi madre, es una mujer un poco descarriada, yo creo que de ella saqué mi parte merodeadora.

Gilda Potter es una mujer vivaz, de ojos igualísimos a los míos: chocolate, con unas pestañas crespas que dejan loco a cualquiera. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y atado, siempre, en un sofisticado peinado francés, como a ella le gusta. De mediana estatura, a mí me llega hasta los hombros. Su piel es morena, como la mía.

Ella es de carácter más bien blando, paciente. Es capaz de soportar todo tipo de pruebas o eso creo yo. Nunca la he visto caer bajo ninguna prueba de la vida y por eso admiro mucho a mi madre. Una personalidad abierta, alegre y comprensiva. Le gustan los retos, la aventura y las competencias... y esto último me ha causado el, tal vez, mayor problema de mi vida, hasta ahora.

Luego de que Gi (como le gusta que le digan) dijera lo que dijo, mis tres chicas me siguen, pelean y celan de una manera... que representan vivamente la imagen de su casa, tres voraces leonas.

Recuerdan lo que dijo mi madre? se los recuerdo:

"Lamento decir que los compromisos de James han sido rotos desde hoy y que las tres tendrán que luchar por el amor de mi pequeño. A partir de ahora, deberán competir por ganarse mi confianza y el amor de mi hijo!"

Como es mi madre, no puedo decir que no abruptamente y... las tres chicas aceptaron al instante el desafío, las tres están muy confiadas de "ganar", en especial cuando su premio soy yo. Creo que me siento como las exs-chicas 'trofeos de la semana' de Padfoot, antes de conocer a Lizzie.

Todo este embrollo ha sido un total detonante para... mi diario vivir.

Lunes:

Desperté muy bien ese día, me levanté de mi cama y fui al baño sin ningún problema. Me estaba bañando tranquilamente, hasta que una rubia descorrió la cortina del baño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Buenos días James!! – me saludó animosamente, sin importarle que estuviera totalmente desnudo. Yo, por mi parte, me tapé mi dignidad y a tientas alcancé mis lentes.

.- Qué estás haciendo aquí Cassandra!?!? – me puse histérico, como mierda se le ocurre venir, meterse a nuestra habitación, pasar por nuestro baño y abrir la cortina cuando me estoy bañando! eso jamás se lo haría!!

.- Quería ayudarte con tus cosas – me miró de arriba hacia abajo, un escalofrío cruzó mi espina dorsal y el rubor se intensificó con su sonrisa pícara – y desearte buenos días, James – lo dijo con una voz tan inocente, que era una exageración.

.- Cómo se te ocurre entrar en el baño y venir a espiarme! – estaba completamente indignado, al parecer mi privacidad ya no sería solamente mía.

.- Yo no vine a espiarte, vine a ayudarte – que mentira!

No supe que responder, solo quería salir de ahí o que el agua se convirtiera en ácido para que yo pudiese irme por el tubo de la tina.

Cassandra aún me miraba intensamente con sus zafiros y yo, reducido a nada. La rubia sonrió, estaba nerviosísimo y no sabía que hacer, así que recurrí a lo único que se me ocurrió

.- AUXILIOOO – fue lo único que pude gritar.

Cinco segundos después, Moony entró al baño, para verme completamente desnudo, con la rubia corriendo la cortina frente a mí y yo, exageradamente, pegado contra la pared.

.- Ross, qué estás haciendo acá!? – Moony corrió a mi auxilio y sacó a Cassandra a rastras, mientras ella solo decía que quería ayudarme, quería ganarse mi corazón y que la soltara.

Luego de la escena pude respirar y salir del baño vestido, sin ninguna chica que me espiase. Entré nuevamente a mi habitación y pude ver como Padfoot se revolcaba en al cama muerto de la risa.

.- WAHAHAHA Ross te tenía como pollo en un rincón!! WAHAHAHA – mi respuesta fue, con un simple movimiento de varita, botarlo de la cama haciendo que el colchón se levantara del lado izquierdo.

Salimos de la habitación, para bajar a desayunar. Íbamos los cuatro merodeadores, como siempre. En la sala común había pocas personas y, entre ellas, se encontraban Frank Longbottom y Adam Grant, ambos de séptimo curso. Se los describo.

Frank es un gran amigo y compañero de clases. Es muy alegre, entretenido, aplicado, pero, igualmente, bastante despistado. Siempre ayuda a quien lo necesite y le sonríe a la vida. Lleva tres larguísimos años con Alice Swan, otra chica Gryffindor y amiga de Lily.

Tiene el cabello castaño, unos ojos oscuros y piel bronceada. Proviene de una familia antigua de magos sangre pura.

Duerme en la segunda habitación de séptimo curso, ya que éramos muchos chicos en nuestra generación. Es por ello que hicieron dos habitaciones para chicos, como para chicas, si mal no recuerdo.

Ahora les hablo un poco de Grant, mi eterno rival.

Adam Grant siempre está intentando competir conmigo, ya que hemos sido rivales hasta en los retos más insignificantes, desde quien come más alitas de pollo en un minuto a quien consigue el amor de Lily Evans. Sí, Grant está perdido por Lily, tanto como yo.

Los dos siempre competimos por el corazón de la pelirroja, en donde ninguno tenía mucho éxito, al ser la clase de personas que Lily detesta: Arrogantes. Aún que no me guste admitirlo, Grant era muy parecido a mí en cuanto arrogancia, egocentrismo y prepotencia, pero yo ya superé esa etapa, Grant aún está tres pasos más atrás. Así es como, desde que sabe que salgo con Lily, que este me odia profundamente. Antes me detestaba, ahora me odia.

Él, hay que ser objetivo, es bastante apuesto entre las chicas. Tiene unos ojos azules con verde por los cuales las chicas suspiran. El cabello castaño claro ondulado y una sonrisa matadora, pero nunca mejor que la mía. Tiene un físico atlético, formado a propósito para las competencias en mi contra.

Intelectualmente, Grant, se queda varios pasos más atrás, pero, el muy bastardo, siempre utiliza esa excusa, de ser malo en materias, para pedirle ayuda a Lily. A veces pienso que lo hace a propósito para acercarse a ella.

En fin, Adam Grant, siempre ha tenido envidia de mí, más aún cuando supo que estaba con Lily y creo que ahora, más que nunca, me odiará más al saber que Lily está luchando, contra dos linduras más, por conseguir mi corazón. No saben la satisfacción me da saber que Grant me envidia.

.- Buenos días chicos – saludó Frank amistosamente. Yo levanté mi mano en forma de saludo y sonreí socarronamente a Grant cuando pasé a su lado.

.- Buenos días Frank – Saludó Moony, que se quedó unos segundos conversando con el susodicho, ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

Adam Grant solo se dedicó a perforarme con su mirada verde-agua y no saludó a nadie. Padfoot iba despreocupado por la vida, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y Wormtail seguía mis pasos con cautela.

.- De ahí los alcanzo chicos, me quedo unos segundos con Frank – avisó Moony.

.- Te esperamos abajo – le avisé yo, mientras cruzaba la salida de la sala común, junto con Padfoot. Wormtail se quedó con ellos

Llegamos sin contratiempos al comedor. Cassandra sonreía y estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga Nicole Días.

Días es todo un caso. Es una rubia de cabello liso corto, ojos oscuros y una boca algo grande. Es bastante guapa, pero no creo que sea mi tipo de chica. Le va mal en la mitad de las materias y las que pasa, bueno, lo hace con mucho esfuerzo.

Nicole, lo más destacable que tiene, es que es una enamorada empedernida de Padfoot. Ha intentado separarlo de Lizzie cientos de veces, acorralar a Pad en un aula vacía, besarlo cada vez que puede, acapararlo y muchas cosas más, de las cuales, una chica normal, habría matado a Días por los celos, pero... Lizzie no es una chica normal y no hace nada para que la rubia se aleje de Padfoot, en verdad es Pad el que hace bromas a Nicole, para que esta no se le acerque más, pero hasta ahora no ha dado resultados, me gustaría saber por qué, acaso será una especie de masoquista!?.

Tiene una personalidad tan extravagante, que no la entiendo. Es muy llevada a sus idea y muy cabezotas. Además, Cassandra, siempre se queja de que nunca se queda callada y la molesta con sus insistentes preguntas sobre Sirius. Llega a cansar muchas veces, hasta a mí me ha tratado de utilizar para acercarla a Pad, es todo un caso. Ya debería empezar a olvidarse de Padfoot y empezar una vida, nos tiene a todos cansados con sus insistencias.

Nicole Días empezó a agitar su mano, para llamar la atención de nosotros dos.

.- Buenos días, Siriuuuus! – saludó alegre, lanzándole un beso. Padfoot, por su parte, la ignoró olímpicamente. Le caía muy mal Nicole, ya que siempre intentaba causarle mal a la pequeña Elizabeth.

Un poco más allá, en la mesa Gryffindor, se encontraba Lily y Lizzie, conversando alegremente. A Padfoot le cambió la cara rápidamente y corrió hacia su novia, será macabeo?, bueno así es mi mejor amigo.

.- Hola, preciosa – abrazó por detrás a Lizzie, sonriendo como si su vida se le fuese en ello.

Estoy empezando a sentir un poco de envidia de mi mejor amigo, pero ellos también sufrieron su historia de amor, así que ahora me toca a mí. Solo sonreí, en verdad estoy muy alegre de que los dos estén juntos y felices.

.- Hola Sirius – sonrió ella, como siempre lo hace. Se dieron un beso y yo me quedé mirando sonriente.

.- Buenos días James! – Lily se levantó y me pareció extraño.

.- Buenos días Lily – le sonreí, al verla acercarse. Me abrazó rápidamente y empezó a guiarme a la mesa, eso también me pareció muy extraño.

.- Que quiere? leche? zumo? té? café? – me sentó sin mucho cuidado y yo me quedé mudo – y quieres tostada? con mermelada? mantequilla? paté? o quizás quieres fruta? naranja? manzana? plátano? o quieres hotcakes? o un sándwich? quizás cereales?– me empezó a servir de todo, con una enorme sonrisa. Yo estaba sorprendido, Lily jamás se había esmerado mucho en mi desayuno, generalmente le gustaba repasar algunos apuntes, mientras yo solo me servía.

.- Lily... – ella me miró ansiosa – te sientes bien? – estaba empezando a sudar frío, me sentía nervioso.

.- Por supuesto que sí!! – dijo animadamente – vamos, dime que quieres? o quieres un poco de todo?! – y con un movimiento de varita, hizo que todo volara hacia mí – vamos James, come un poco, que no te de penaa – sonrió fuertemente.

No me dio tiempo de contestar. Ella, tomó un tenedor, y empezó a engullirme todo tipo de comida y, yo, como buen caballero, tragué todo lo que me servía. Nunca mezclen leche y naranja, café con plátano, ni bebida con cereales de chocolate.

.- Lily... – la pareja que se sentaban a mi lado miraban preocupados mi estado semi-deplorable, mientras Lily me mostraba una tarta de... ya ni quiero pensarlo – Lily, lo harás explotar! – exclamó Padfoot en mi auxilio.

Tarde.

Corrí, como si me llevara el diablo, hacia el baño más cercano. Creo que nunca había vomitado tanto en mi vida, ni había estado tanto tiempo frente a un retrete, podría asegurar que ni Snivellus había estado tanto tiempo, como yo, frente a un retrete, ni aún que nosotros lo hayamos hechizado para que se semi-ahogara con este.

Segunda falla del día, mi estómago, resistencia física y mis ganas de volver a comer.

Luego de estar un buen rato sentado en el baño, Padfoot me levantó y me llevó a la enfermería. Me perdí las cuatro primeras clases, aún tenía algunas nauseas y la enfermera dijo que en la tarde me sentiría mejor con la poción que me había dado.

Al despertar (había dormido en la enfermería, mientras pasaban las cuatro, antes mencionadas, clases) me encontré con unos profundos ojos miel almendrados. Me miraban atentos a mi reacción y una adorable sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Podía sentir cerca su respiración, estaba a unos cuantos palmos de mí.

.- Hola, James – su voz sensual, me hizo despertar totalmente, ya que creía que era un sueño.

.- Ruelen!! – me levanté rápidamente, el sustito que me había pegado.

.- No seas tan formal, James – pronunciaba mi nombre como lo haría una de esas diablitas de televisión (hehehe, por fin puedo decirlo sin equivocarme!) tan provocadoramente – dime... Selene – intentó acercarse a mi boca, para darme un beso, o sea eso creí, de todas maneras me alejé rápidamente.

.- Me duele el estómago... – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, en verdad si se seguía acercando, no me hacía cargo de mis actos.

.- No te preocupes, que yo te curaré! – se alejó rápidamente y fue hacia las pociones. Me gustaría saber donde se encuentra la enfermera, necesito ayuda.

Selene empezó a sacar un sin fin de frascos y mezclar en un vaso que encontró por ahí. No se si estaba haciendo una buena poción, pero no quería averiguarlo.

.- Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor – sonrió alegre y me tendió una extraña mezcla burbujeante.

Tragué sonoramente, por qué mi bocota me mete en este tipo de problemas?

.- te esforzaste tanto en hacerlo... hehehe – reí nervioso – me da pena tomármelo... mejor lo guardamos para otra ocasión... – no podría haber dicho una estupidez más grande?

.- No seas tontito, vamos tómatelo – lo acercó a mí y las nauseas volvieron.

.- Ya no me duele tanto, gracias – me levanté de mi cama rápidamente y quedé al lado contrario a la morena.

.- No seas tan modesto – subió a mi cama y tendió el vaso – vamos... toma – me miró provocativa.

.- En serio, no es necesario – me alejé un tanto.

Ella hizo que sus ojos se enjuagaran de lágrimas y me miró con tristeza. No supe que hacer, el corazón se me aceleró y me sentí terriblemente culpable.

.- N-no llores... – intenté decir.

Me carga ver a las mujeres llorar y, peor, cuando es por mi culpa. Además, al parecer Selene era más sensible de lo que yo esperaba.

.- Por qué ya no me quieres, James? – su mirada penetró mi sensibilidad.

En verdad solo me había hecho una vaga idea de cómo se sentiría Selene. Nunca pensé que me quisiera tanto, será porque el ser hombre es muy distinto a ser mujer?

Dejó sobre la mesita la extraña mezcla y se sentó en mi cama tapando su cara. Yo me quedé parado frente a ella, no sabía que hacer ni pensar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Selene, que decirle? que hacer? como actuar? recién mi madre había cortado todos los lazos... no entiendo nada, estos días han sido todo un lío.

.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo... – fue lo único que salió de mis labios, la pura verdad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez, seis largos años...

.- Te he extrañado mucho, siempre pensaba en ti y en como estarías – susurró para ella, aún con la cara entre sus manos – fuiste mi mejor amigo por años y siempre estuve con esa ilusión de que nos casaríamos... – se estaba empezando a descargar... en verdad no estaba preparado para ello, después de ser acorralado en la mañana e intoxicado luego, no estaba preparado para sufrir una fuerte alteración emocional.

No se si es el destino o que cosa, pero seis personas, junto con la enfermera, aparecieron estrepitosamente en la enfermería. Lily y Cassandra venía a la cabeza, con cara de pocos amigos. Le seguía Padfoot de la mano con Lizzie y, al final, la enfermera, Remus y Nicole.

.- Cómo te sientes, cielo? – Cassandra se acercó, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó rápidamente.

.- Perdóname – me tomó de las manos, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras su carita me expresaba su pesar.

La miré como si detrás de ella todo brillara para mí. Por qué era tan linda? me quedé pegado observándola, mientras ella esperaba mi respuesta.

Cassandra empezó a alegar sobre lo típico, nunca se cansaría?. Y luego, recordé a Selene... instintivamente dirigí mi mirada a la cama. Ella me escrutaba con su mirada color miel, aguantando las ganas de llorar, se le podía ver algo enojada.

.- Todo está bien, Lily... – le sonreí para que se calmara, pero por dentro no me sentía bien.

.- Gracias al cielo – sonrió mi pelirroja, dándome un abrazo.

.- Suéltalo, enana! – chilló la rubia.

.- No grite señorita Ross! – exclamó la enfermera.

.- No me des órdenes, arpía – susurró la pelirroja, con su mirada verde congelada.

Cassandra fulminó con la mirada a Lily y viceversa, mientras Selene me miraba fervientemente, como queriendo decirme que quería hablar un minuto conmigo a solas.

No se como sucedió, pero de una mañana movida, llena de extraños sucesos, hasta llegar a la tarde en la enfermería, donde intentan seducirme para luego encontrarme en una situación tan incómoda... ahora creen que exagero? y solo es el Lunes, el Lunes más agitado que haya tenido jamás.

Podría asegurar que en la cabeza de las tres chicas se había formado la típica frase "Esto es la Guerra" y para mí solo era el inicio de todo lo que se venía... Como es que me empecé a confundir con las tras ángeles que me seguían:

Cassandra es la rubia más insistente que había conocida. La chica más jugada a lo extremo, para poder conseguir lo que quería. Fiel a lo que creía y en verdad esa determinación me estaba empezando a atrapar, algo que jamás pude creer.

Lily es la pelirroja por la cual yo había luchado varios años, ahora era ella la que luchaba por mí. Verla sonrojarse y hacer cosas que jamás pensó, solo por poder ganarse mi ya ganado y confundido corazón. No entiendo como es que mi cabeza y mi corazón no despejaban esas dudas por mi pelirroja.

Selene es la morena más cariñosa que conozco, pero, eso sí, muy a su manera. Mi amiga de la infancia, con la cual pudimos llegar a casarnos, da todo de sí para demostrarme que el cariño de antaño no se ha perdido y que en verdad está enamorada de mí. Yo tampoco he perdido el cariño y eso me confunde mucho más.

No se como es que uno puede confundirse entre tantas chicas, pero es que las tres son tan parecidas y distintas al mismo tiempo, no se si lo había dicho antes, creo que sí, pero es que las tres tienen ese carácter que me atrapa, además de sus propias virtudes que le acompañan.

Ahora si que sí estoy en un lío y todo es culpa de mi madre... no, todo es culpa de mi asquerosa indecisión. Sumado al estrés de la semana donde las chicas lo único que hacen es pelearse... tienen a todo el séptimo curso de Gryffindor dividido por mi culpa, me siento culpable, pero ella no se dan cuenta y lo único que quieren es ganar. ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Algún consejo?... por favor.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora: **_Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus revieeews:D me han hecho muuuuy feliz!! n.n!! siempre los leo y los repaso, para poder sonreír :) siempre animándome e inspirándome para subir capítulos._

_Bueno, sigo presentando personajes, trato de incorporarlos lentamente para que no haya confusiones, espero no se confundan con ellos ya que todos tendrán su presentación y actuar en el fic n.n! en sí todos son importantes y tendrán sus propias historias :D ya que estoy intentando hacer una historia más completa, donde no solo James y las tres chicas participen, sino que hayan más historias de por medio y se entiendan las rivalidades, odios y muchas cosas más. A ver si me sale tal cual espero :D ustedes deben ir opinando para ello._

_También recalco que en este capítulo usé nuevamente a James como narrador, creo que en el siguiente también será así, no se muy bien, pero recuerden que en algún momento cambiará el narrador, así que estén atentos :D!_

_Como ya dije, iré actualizando cada dos semanas, ya que estoy en mi último año y tendré pruebas cada dos semanas más o menos, sino son todas u.u! y solo tengo oportunidad de escribir los fines de semana (donde no es tan así, ya que también salgo a recrearme a veces xD! hahaha) así que intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda :)!_

_Espero me dejen sus comentarios de este capítulo, pueden criticarme también, total, no todo es perfecto y acepto críticas, eso sí, no llevado a los insultos. También acepto felicitaciones, presentes (ya quisiera yo xD!), quejas, sugerencias o cosas por el estilo :)!_

_Me despido de ustedes, esperando tengan un lindo día (o el día que viene, si es que estás leyendo de noche) y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, espero tengas tiempo de escribir :D!_

_Recuerden que los reviews son gratis y hacen feliz a una persona, que en este caso soy yo :D!_

_Besos y Saludos!_

Atte. Liz


	4. Mi Príncipe Inglés

**Las tres chicas de James**

Capítulo cuatro: "Mi Príncipe Inglés"

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Selene Ruelen y soy hija de uno de los millonarios más grandes de Francia. Última y única hija de entre diez hermanos, la consentida y conchito de mi familia. Mi padre es un gran hombre de negocios y se la pasa viajando por muchas partes. Mis hermanos trabajan y estudian en distintos puntos del mundo, donde más les acomode en verdad. Mi madre murió cuando yo apenas tenía dos años, no puedo recordarlo mucho, pero de todas maneras la extraño.

Tengo el cabello largísimo hasta las caderas, liso y negro ébano que hacen un contraste con mi piel pálida. Mis ojos son color miel, pero me han dicho que pueden congelar lo que mire con ellos. Tengo pronunciadas curvas, una cintura estrecha y piernas largas, con las cuales los hombres caen a mis pies, pero ellos nunca me han interesado, ya que desde pequeña yo estoy destinada a casarme con un príncipe inglés.

Tengo 17 años y estoy cursando mi último año escolar, ahora, en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra. Vine a Hogwarts por un motivo en especial, volver a ver a mi único y mejor amigo de la infancia: James Potter, mi príncipe inglés.

Sí, yo estaba destinada a casarme con el chico más lindo que jamás conocí. Un caballero con todas sus letras, alegre, gracioso, amable y el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, leal hasta la muerte y siempre preocupado por mí.

Como verán, cuando conocí a James, yo había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sola. Mi madre no estaba conmigo y mi padre viajaba mucho. Mis hermanos estudiaban fuera y siempre era vigilada por una institutriz hasta los once años, que fui al colegio. Al conocer a James se abrió una puerta nueva en mi vida, la amistad verdadera. Nosotros éramos para el otro. James era una criatura consentida, verdad, pero a veces igual de solitario como yo. Cuando nos presentaron a los siete años, nunca más nos separamos.

Yo me enamoré de él desde pequeña. Recuerdo que en los días de lluvia salíamos juntos a recorrer el bosque de la mansión Potter, viendo las flores llenas de gotitas. Volvíamos para bañarnos en agua calientita y terminar jugando lo que se le ocurriese frente al fuego tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

Cada vez que yo sufría alguna herida, él era el primero en curarme, siempre a mi rescate, mi príncipe inglés. Durante cuatro años fuimos inseparables, los mejores amigos y mi eterno enamorado, hasta que el deber de estudiantes nos separó.

Yo debía ir a Beuxbatoms para estudiar en el colegio de mi madre, mientras que James, fue a Hogwarts como sus padres. Yo, como era pequeña, seguí las indicaciones que se me dieron y, por ello, perdí todo el contacto con mi príncipe. Estaba muy triste, pero pude hacer algunos amigos en el colegio, amigos por intereses, pero alguien con quien estar. Nunca me acerqué mucho a esos francecitos con dobles intenciones y eso endureció mi carácter. Era catalogada como una chica fría, calculadora y sumamente popular, pero eso nunca me interesó, yo solo esperaba el día de volver a ver a mi príncipe inglés.

Cuando acabó sexto, por fin tomé la iniciativa de cambiarme de colegio. No quría seguir en un antro de niños bonitos interesados en la fortuna de mi padre, no, yo quería estar con el único que me había acompañado cuando más estaba sola y la única persona en la que podía confiar: mi mejor amigo, James.

Hablé con mi padre e hice sola mi cambio de escuela, no estaba ni ahí con que mi padre hiciera mis cosas, de seguro lo olvidaría, como la mayoría de las cosas. Así fue como hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y me dejó entrar sin problemas. Así fue como por fin tenía la oportunidad de ver a James, no saben la emoción que sentía con ello.

Llegó el primero de Septiembre y me fui en el expreso escarlata hacia Hogwarts. No me topé en ningún momento a quien yo buscaba, ni siquiera a algún chico que se le pareciese. Fui en el viaje, sola; no me importaba, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

Al llegar al castillo me hicieron ir con los de primer año y ahí vi a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts en su esplendor. Conocía las historias, las casas y la que James era parte: Gryffindor. Me lo había escrito en tantas cartas en primer año, nunca supe porque pasado el tiempo perdimos la comunicación.

Cuando me llamaron, la mayoría del cuerpo masculino (si no era todo) me observaba con la típica mirada de baboso, mientras que las chicas me observaban con algo de envidia en sus ojos. Todo muy parecido a Francia. Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de los leones y lo encontré. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos y él no hizo más que bajar la cabeza con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me colocaron el sombrero sobre la cabeza y este me habló, no entendí mucho, pero lo único que quería era entrar en Gryffindor para quedar junto a mi príncipe inglés. Y como quise, así fue, el sombrero me envió a Gryffindor como pedí.

Feliz me acerqué a mi mesa y me senté cerca de los que, yo supuse, eran de séptimo y cerca de James. Lo observé un poco, y al parecer estaba absorto de la conversación que teníamos.

.- Bienvenida a Gryffindor – una cálida voz me recibió. Dirigí mi mirada color miel a la chica frente a mí.

Era una chica muy mona. Tenía los cabellos castaños y la piel suavemente bronceada. Su carita estaba llena de suaves pequitas y sus ojos eran castaños, al igual que su cabello. Me sonreía con simpatía y extendía su mano para saludarme amablemente.

.- _Merci _– respondí en mi sabido francés y tomé su mano entre la mía. En verdad hablo perfecto el inglés, pero viviendo tantos años en Francia, uno se acostumbra.

.- Soy Alice, Alices Swan, no se si entiendas bien el inglés – me miró un poco preocupada, al parecer ella no sabía mucho francés por si no tenía entendimiento en la lengua inglesa.

.- No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente – le respondí con cortesía y justas palabras.

.- Que alivio, yo no se nada de francés! y creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe francés – suspiró con un poco de alivio – vienes de Beuxbatoms? por qué te cambiaste de colegio? este es tu último año, no hubiera sido mejor terminar en tu otro colegio? acaso tuviste problemas? como es que hablas tan bien inglés? oh, puedes enseñarme algunas palabras en francés? espero te sientas cómoda en Hogwarts y seamos amigas... – la chica no para de hablarme y yo solo la escuchaba atenta, quizás me hubiera mareado un poco, pero un chico a su lado la detuvo antes de que yo pudiese contestar algo... Aún que creo, que no hubiera podido contestar nada si ella seguía hablando, de todas maneras me pareció entretenido, nunca me había topado con una chica como ella.

.- Alice! calma, que no le dejas responder nada – sonrió un chico de cabellos castaños, mientras le tomaba una mano cariñosamente. Yo lo observé minuciosamente. Sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron a mí con una chispa de alegría extraña.

.- Oh! perdóname, de seguro que has quedado con una mala impresión de mí, con todo lo que hablo... es que cuando tengo dudas no hay quien me pare en decirlas, necesito sacar eso que tengo dentro y poder expresarlo al mundo, así me siento bien conmigo misma y generalmente alimentan mi deseo de saber... como verás no todos los años llegan chicos nuevos a nuestros niveles, simplemente llegan los de primero... – sin esperarlo, la chica llamada Alice, empezó a hablar y hablar, diciendo todo rápidamente, yo solo intentaba de procesar rápidamente la información. En verdad hacía mucho que no hablaba inglés tan rápido. Yo observaba como hacía gestos con las manos, mientras me explicaba muchas cosas.

El chico a su lado sonreía divertido, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

.- Mucho gusto, soy Frank Longbottom y perdona a mi novia, es que le gusta explicarse... – me tendió su mano y yo la estreché como si fuera una persona de negocios.

.- Perdón, otra vez... – se sonrojó la pequeña Alice.

Yo, como jamás lo creí, le sonreí y reí naturalmente. Esa chica me era muy entretenida y simpática, jamás me había topado con alguien como ella, tan natural y fluida. Así fue como conocí a alguien muy especial ahora en mi vida, una chica a la cual puedo llamar verdaderamente amiga.

.- No te preocupes, es entretenido escucharte – le respondí y ella sonrió agradecida de vuelta.

Todos comían y se presentaban de paso. Yo me dediqué a observar un poco, James aún no me dirigía ni siquiera un poco su mirada, me estaba preocupando un poco.

Una chica muuuy, pero muy mona me miraba tímida. Sus ojos pardos me miraban, decidiéndose por si hablarme o no. Tenía una piel pálida y unos labios rojos contrastantes, era toda una muñequita de porcelana. Su cabello caía suelto por sus hombros, en grandes y lindas hondas de princesita. Se sonrojó al ver que yo la observaba y se revolvió, un poco inquieta, en su asiento.

Al lado de la chica se sentaba un chico de cabellos negros que le caían elegantes por su frente. Sus ojos grises me miraban sin mucha importancia, en verdad se estaba fijando de sobremanera en la linda muñequita que se sentaba a su lado. Al parecer eran novios.

Al fijarme en James, pude notar a una linda chica pelirroja a su lado. Tenía unos fuertes ojos verde esmeralda, que de seguro más de uno de mis hermanos hubiera caído rendido a sus pies. La chica en verdad era muy linda y me había recibido con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida, pero me sacaba un poco de celos que estuviera tan cercana a James. No podían ser novios, él era mi prometido, así que descarté esa idea. Debían ser, simplemente, amigos del colegio.

Cuando todo terminó, el director dijo unas palabras y luego todos salimos del comedor. James fue el primero en pararse y aún no me había dicho ninguna palabra. Yo cada vez me sentía un poco más triste. Qué le pasaría?

Frank y Alice se quedaron unos minutos más en el comedor.

Cuándo llegamos al Hall vi como la pelirroja le tomaba la mano y le preguntaba algo, pero no debía ser nada comprometedor, hasta ahora no se habían dado ningún beso, así que debían ser buenos amigos, o así yo lo quería creer. James era mi prometido, mí príncipe inglés, mi futuro esposo.

.- James Potter, no? – se me ocurrió acercarme, a ver si me encaraba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que yo conocía a James y tampoco nadie me lo había presentado, así que no me sorprendía que todos dirigieran sus miradas alternativamente de James a mí y viceversa.

.- Nos conocemos de antes? – estaba bromeando verdad? como no me recordaba!? tantos momentos juntos y no me recuerda. Eso me dio una pequeña puntada en mi corazón.

.- Por supuesto que sí, tonto – me crucé de brazos ofendida – no puedo creer que te olvidarás de mí! son Selene! Selene Ruelen, acaso no escuchaste mi nombre en la selección? – y puse una cara de enfado, que estaba segura que lo hacía sentir mal, antes, siempre le ponía esa carita para que se sintiese mal y luego los dos riéramos por mi actuación.

.- Amor? de donde se conocen? – Amor? desde cuando los amigos se tratan de "amor"?!

.- Amor!? – ahí si que estaba enojada, no puede ser que me haya cambiado por esa enana colorada! – son novios!? – mi enojo y celos subían lentamente de mi estómago hasta cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

.- Sí, por qué? tiene algo de malo? – la voz de la pelirroja se congeló por mi comentario, de seguro ella también se había enojado por mi comentario, pero... James es mío! mi príncipe inglés, mi prometido!!

.- Sí, James es mío! – sentenció una rubia que apareció en escena, mientras todos la miraban cuando llegaba. Yo por mi parte intenté destrozarla con mi fría mirada.

.- James es mi Novio – le reprochó la pelirroja y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

.- Pues las dos se joden, porque James es MI PROMETIDO – y el calor de la adrenalina hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco rosa.

El silencio reinó en el Hall. Una situación de lo más incómoda, pero James era MI Prometido y debía reclamar lo que era mío.

Esa noche fue todo un espectáculo, lo admito, hicimos el ridículo, pero no podía dejar que esas dos niñas se adjudicaran a MI James. Nunca había dicho tantas barbaridades ni lanzado tantos hechizos, por suerte encantamientos se me da bien, o sino no salgo viva para contar semejante pelea.

La pelirroja es un As con su varita, mientras la rubia sabe defenderse lo justo y necesario. Además tiramos más hechizos hacia James, donde el chico moreno (novio de la chica que parecía la muñeca de porcelana) se enojó enormemente con una rubia de cabello liso corto que apareció por ahí, ya que había lanzado un hechizo que rebotó de James hacia la castaña novia del moreno, pero el ojigris, fue más rápido con la varita y logró proteger a su novia. Se entendió? es que eso de no saber muy bien los nombres en ese momento, no me deja explicar como quisiera.

Luego de esa noche, Alice fue la persona que me recibió. Fue un diez conmigo, tan sencilla, que me impresionó. Entablamos una conversación, donde yo le explicaba como es que conocí a James, y como nos hicimos prometidos, les cuento:

Viajamos desde temprano de Francia hacia Inglaterra. Usamos un trasladador, luego de todos los papeleos de viaje sobre mi minoría de edad, seguridad nacional y comprobantes de pasajes. Estaba vestida con un fino vestido blanco con lazos. Vestida como una muñeca. Al llegar a Inglaterra tomamos uno de los finos carruajes que mi padre suele arrendar, y si le gusta mucho lo compra a la suma que sea necesaria. Nos demoramos unas horas en llegar finalmente a nuestro destino: La mansión Potter.

Cuando bajé del carruaje, ayudado por un sirviente, pude observar la gran puerta blanca finamente detallada y los grandes ventanales a los lados. Los pilares que sostenían los balcones, tenían lindos adornos de flores y hojas. Todo era muy lindo, parecía un castillo de cuento de hadas, pero algo más moderno.

Entramos y pude ver a la familia de tres integrantes en el recibidor. La señora Potter se veía como una persona alegre, con esa sonrisa adornando siempre su rostro, mientras que el señor Potter, con su imponente figura, era más bien parecido a mi padre, bastante serio por lo demás. Y en mi derecha pude ver la pequeña figura del hijo de los Potter: James.

Estaba vestido con un traje de color negro y con su cabello siempre indomable, que lo hacía ver todo un caballero moderno. Sonreía despreocupado, observando las presentaciones. Luego pude ver que me observaba y yo le quedé mirando seriamente, con el semblante que generalmente tengo cuando no conozco a alguien.

.– Quiero que conozcas a mi hija, Selene Ruelen – el hombre alargó su brazo y la niña tomó su mano para ser conducida con elegancia frente mi persona y luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

La presentación me tomo semi por sorpresa, pero como toda dama francesa, hice mi reverencia presentándome y nuestras miradas se quedaron pegadas segundos, sin hablar, de todas formas la señora Potter se nos adelantó.

.- Es un encanto! – dijo embelesada mirándome con dulzura.

Yo no seguí más la conversación. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco estaba muy ahí de saber que pasaba. Seguí mirando al chico disimuladamente. Luego los adultos nos hicieron pasar al salón y empezar a conocernos. Pero lo más importante de todo es que ese fue el día en que nos anunciaron nuestro compromiso que sería irrompible.

.- Ustedes están comprometidos desde antes de que nacieran – dijo el padre de James.

Desde ese día, nunca más nos separamos con James. Fuimos los mejores amigos, AMIGOS! por primera vez podía decir que tenía un amigo, podía conversar con alguien, hacer tonteras (y vaya que hacíamos tonteras, con ese espíritu sublevado de James, quien no se mete en problemas?) y lo más importantes, es que me había encantado con mi príncipe inglés.

Así fue, como con este cuento, me hice de lo más amiga con Alice Swan, persona que me ayuda en todo lo que puede para que me adapte a Hogwarts. Yo por mi parte me entretengo con todo lo que Alice me habla, es impresionante como cambia de tema tan rápido y siempre intento ayudarla, como ella lo hace conmigo.

Mi reciente compañera y, gracias a fuerzas superiores, amiga, escucha mis problemas recientes relacionados con James e intenta siempre subirme el ánimo, dándome porras para que no esté triste. Aún que recalco, que al ser amiga de la chica Evans, dijo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarme con James por respeto a ella y, bueno, supongo que está bien lo que hace.

Hace días estuve con él en enfermería, quería hablar con él, pero hace tiempo que no hablamos y no se como empezar una conversación. Otro problema es que la madre de este, ha roto todos sus compromisos y al ser la señora Potter, hay que acatar sus órdenes, empezando con que tengo que ganarme su confianza, otro punto en contra siendo que no hablo mucho con la demás gente. Lo tercero y más importante, James siempre es perseguido por la Ross, esa rubia desesperante y bueno Evans no es tan pegote, pero siempre está en competencia con la rucia.

Es difícil estar con James a solas, pero lo lograré, tengo una idea de como puedo acaparármelo un rato para conversar. Así es como tengo ya todas mis cosas ordenadas a solo un minuto exacto de que toque el timbre. La siguiente hora es de descanso. Averigüe que la pelirroja tiene reunión de prefectos junto con el castaño, amigo de James llamado Remus Lupin. La rubia tiene una junta importante con sus amigas sabe Dios que parte, pero eso no importa, los dos muros que impiden mi paso, están fuera por una hora. El chico de ojos grises llamado Sirius Black, junto con su novia llamada Elizabeth Claren deben tener sus clases particulares por la proximidad de prueba de Transformaciones. El último mejor amigo de James y participe del grupo de merodeadores estará fuera por un trabajo que tiene con Pociones. Y bueno Alice con Longbottom pasearán por ahí, aún que dudo que paseen demasiado! (hahaha).

Timbre, todos se ordenan y yo lista, salgo de primera. Ahí empiezan a salir muchas personas que de a poco voy reconociendo, mientras a otras no recordaba haber visto. La cosa es que Evans se va junto con Lupin, a su reunión. Ross junto a sus amiguitas rubias salen disparadas hacia la torre Gryffindor. Alie y Frank se pierden entre la multitud. Veo como Black se habla unas frases con James y luego se despiden, donde el primero se va con su novia. Pettigrew se perdió igualmente entre la multitud, quizás fue a la biblioteca.

Yo, rápidamente voy hacia mi príncipe inglés.

.- Hola – intento sonar alegre y verás que me ha salido bastante bien!

.- Hola – me saluda un poco nervioso, esperando una reacción frente a mi saludo. Pobre, con todo lo que ha sufrido por nuestra culpa, pero es que los celos son más fuertes y una mujer celosa es horrible. Imagínense tres mujeres, así, juntas eso es igual a CAOS total.

.- Quería saber... si te gustaría pasear un poco por la orilla del lago – le sonrió con inocencia y el se queda un poco extrañado, su actitud me pone un poco nerviosa, quizás tenía algo que hacer y yo no sabía... Aún así no debo dejarle saber que los nervios me atacan.

.- Claro! – respondió finalmente, mientras en mi mente suspiraba aliviada.

Llegamos a los jardines, estaban mojados por algunas lloviznas que habían caído hacía poco. El celo estaba gris y corría un viento helado. Nos quedamos parados un poco mirando hacia el lago. Quería empezar a hablar pero no sabía como...

.- La otra vez en la enfermería... – empezó él – quieres hablar de ello, verdad? – que lindoo, nunca pierde su toque de saber conocerme un poco.

.- En verdad, sí – respondo, con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco alejado de la realidad que siento por dentro, ya que estoy nerviosísima y recordar que la relación no es lo mismo de hace 6 años, me apena – te he echado muchísimo de menos, James, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo y mi, antes, futuro esposo – lo miré con una carita de pena y el me miró así también.

.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que lo habías olvidado – se sonrojó un poco, él si lo había olvidado, era obvio.

.- James, toda mi infancia la pasé sola, sin amigos, sin mi padre por sus viajes, sin mis hermanos por sus estudios y solo con elfos domésticos cuidando de mí. Luego de cumplir los siete años te conocí y fuiste una luz en mi oscuro camino de soledad, me diste amistad, cariño y aventuras por el bosque mágico de la mansión Potter, que no olvidaré jamás – le respondí.

.- No sabía que era tan importante para ti – dijo un poco apenado – yo creí... que nos juntábamos solo por nuestros padres... no digo que me molestase juntarme contigo, por el contrario, era muy entretenido estar contigo, pero... no creí que quisieras juntarte conmigo sabiendo, teniendo presente que nos casaríamos – se detuvo un poco, yo no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería en verdad – lo que quiero decir, es que no pensé que en verdad quisieras que nos casáramos, nosotros éramos los mejores amigos – terminó, tratando de hacerme entender.

.- Yo aún me quiero casar contigo, James – le confesé, con mis mejillas ardiendo – Estoy enamorada de ti, aún que hayan pasado 6 años desde que no nos vemos, aún veo en ti todas esas cosas lindas y buenas que me atrapaban y atrapan ahora – lo miré directamente a sus ojos castaños.

.- Selene... – susurró con sus mejillas coloradas.

.- Mientras estaba en la escuela de Francia, no pensaba más que en cuanto saliera podría volver a verte – dirigí mi mirada melancólica al lago – en verdad no lo pasaba muy bien en Francia. Los chicos allá son un poco interesados... que digo! son muy interesados. Nunca tuve amigos, solo compañeros de trabajos. Además perdimos el contacto y los veranos no nos comunicábamos tampoco, en verdad me apenaba mucho saber que ya no nos escribíamos ni tampoco sabía nada de ti. Esas razones me impulsaron a enfrentar a mi padre para venir a Hogwarts y terminar mi último año junto contigo – me muevo inquieta – no sabía que al llegar estarías con novia, una loca persecutora y con más amigos. Pensaba que en Inglaterra eran iguales de crudos que en Francia, pero Alice es el vivo ejemplo de que las cosas no son muy así, algunas personas les pasa, pero no a todas – sonreí por recordar a mi nueva amiga – No quiero perderte, James, en verdad eres una persona muy importante para mí y lo más lindo que tengo. No te separes de mí – le dirigí nuevamente mi mirada color miel a sus ojos chocolate, para ver que mi receptor estaba totalmente sorprendido.

.- Perdóname – dijo simplemente, dejándome sin entender – perdóname por no seguir con las cartas, por perder la comunicación, por preocuparte, por olvidarte (y lo digo bastante avergonzado), por haber olvidado el compromiso y dejarte de lado. Nunca pensé que lo pasaras tan mal en Francia, pero como era tan egocéntrico y egoísta no creo que me hubiera dado cuenta. Si no es por el cambio que Lily produjo en mí, creo que aún no me daría cuenta – se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, como un chiquillo apenado – tu también fuiste una gran amiga, Selene y no dudo que lo sigas siendo. En verdad no sé que más decir, yo no pude tomar tan a fondo lo del compromiso... pero ahora está roto... – una pequeña esperanza creció en mí.

.- Quieres decir que si lo hubieses tomado como yo, nos hubiésemos casado sin problemas? no tendríamos los atados que tenemos ahora? y me querrías más que a todos? – pregunté como niña chica, ansiosa como si fuese a recibir un dulce.

.- No lo sé... Quizás hubiesesmos terminado en el mismo problema, solo que sin muchos compromisos de por medio hehehe – rió un poco – pero lo seguro es que... quizás hubiera sido más difícil para los dos si se hubiese dado de otra manera, donde yo estuviera pendiente del compromiso, porque en verdad Lily me gusta, muchísimo... no sabes todo lo que me costó lograr estar con ella... y en esas circunstancias creo que me hubiese ganado tu odio, porque Lily es alguien tan especial, que es imposible que no me hubiese fijado en ella, aún así estuviese comprometido, entiendes? –.

.- No mucho... -.

.- Que si tuviera en mente que me casaré contigo, no podría sacarme de la cabeza que aún así a Lily y quizás a Cassandra, ya que de todas formas es un chica especial, al igual que Lily – me respondió.

.- Es decir que te gustan tres personas al mismo tiempo? -.

.- Lo he estado pensando y creo que la respuesta es medio confusa – rió – lo que pasa es que Lily: me costó tanto poder estar con ella, que me cuesta separarme de su lado. Cassandra: ha luchado tanto por mí, que me halaga enormemente y no deja de atraerme, aún así que las circunstancias de nuestro noviazgo hayan sido tan particulares. Y estás tú, Selene: que te tengo un cariño enorme, eres preciosa y estuvimos comprometidos. No quiero causar daño a alguna de las tres, me sentiría horrible – se puso serio, con sus preciosos ojos mirando el horizonte – Una de las cosas que pude cambiar en poco tiempo, es la empatía hacia las personas, ahora no puedo soportar saber que otros sufren por culpa mía -.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Yo no soy la única enamorada de James y, este, no está muy seguro de lo que pueda pasar ahora en adelante. En verdad solo me quedaba una cosa por hablar.

.- Aún que no quieras, lucharé por ti, por tu decisión y tu corazón – reí por la cursilería que estaba diciendo, pero lo decía de corazón – no me dejaré vencer, pero si tu decisión no soy yo, la aceptaré, porque no puedo atarte a mí, si en verdad no sientes lo mismo. Ahora solo puedo pelear y intentarme ganar _ese_ espacio _aquí_ – y posé un dedo en su corazón.

.- Selene... – susurró con una sonrisa. Se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, fue el abrazo más cálido y hermoso que he recibido. Como hubiera querido que ese abrazo no acabase. Me sentía querida, protegida y como desbordaba su cariño y calidez – Gracias y perdóname nuevamente – me habló mientras me tenía en sus brazos.

.- No hay nada que agradecer ni perdonar, no te preocupes – susurré, embelesada por ese exquisito abrazo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más en el lago y luego volvimos, para encontrarnos cons la histérica de Cassandra. Ahí fue cuando empezó una nueva batalla por James y yo simplemente no paraba de sonreír al saber que mi príncipe inglés se preocupaba por mí, no por nada me había escuchado.

.- _Mon prince_ – le dije en mi lengua natal, mientras me aferraba a su brazo - _je t'aime_ -.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** _Me he tardado un siglo, perdonen UU, pero el colegio y mis estados anímicos no ayudan mucho a seguir. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y dejen sus lindos comentarios, que en verdad animan mucho a seguir escribiendo n.n!_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo narrado por Selene Ruelen, exprometida de James, que es lo más sensible que hay, pero no es por poco, habiendo vivido una vida casi sola desde su infancia, aquí, para que vayan entendiendo un poco más el personaje._

_Muchos besos, espero sus opiniones, tomatazos, críticas y todo lo que se pueda mandar, en un lindo review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y les agradezco ENORMEMENTE los reviews del capítulo anterior, ellos me han dado ánimos a seguir :D!_

Atte. Liz


End file.
